For Everything A Reason
by Tate Langdon Fangirl
Summary: Tate Langdon is the biggest young star in California, but he makes mistakes. He has a chance to fix his life, but at what cost? Tate is forced to live with Constance and go to Westfield High as any other teenager. While there, he meets a girl unlike any other. Tate is arrogant, rude, cocky, and self-absorbed. Violet can change that, can't she?
1. THE Tate Langdon?

Tate woke up feeling like shit. He knew he'd gone to Rayleigh's party the night before, but he couldn't remember much of what had happened _and_ he had school today. Tate groaned. He was a fucking actor who'd been in at least fifteen films already. Why was his mother making him go to public school? Oh yeah, because the press found him overdosing on coke at one of Timberlake's parties. His mother was just an old, ugly skanky bitch who couldn't keep a guy for more than a day; but Tate had to follow by her rules or the judge would take his contract with_ My New Reality._ He couldn't let that happen. The reality show was his big chance to let his fans see he wasn't always an asshole. Well, he had some nice times. He was just really arrogant.

"Tate!" yelled Constance from down the stairs. "Get your sorry little ass down here or I will not be driving you to school."

Tate sighed and got up to pull a striped sweater over his shirt. "Be down in a minute!" he yelled back. He would shower quickly and change his underwear, but he wouldn't need to put too much into his appearance. Over the years, Tate had learned that not a lot of people cared how you look _every _day when you're famous. He stretched his arms over his head and turned toward the window. Next door to Constance's house was the one and only Murder House, and currently living there were some poor souls named the Harmons. He shook his head and took down the stairs to the shower.

* * *

Violet shifted in her seat when she felt Leah sit down next to her. She was really hoping to avoid this today. She was sick of them treating her like shit, like a walking target. They didn't bully anyone else. It was just her. She was sick and tired of them burning her with cigarettes all the time and trying to make her eat them. It was one time she didn't know smoking wasn't allowed on school property and now they hated her.

"What do you want?" she snarled.

"Listen, twat," Leah said, making a face at her. "Tate fucking Langdon is going to be here today. He's going to attend our school. Why don't you go back to your dark little corner where you can be a weirdo without disturbing poor Tate. He's got such a rough life."

Violet's nose scrunched with distaste. "_Are you serious?_"

"You shut your mouth, you little shit!" she demanded as she glared darkly at Violet. "Now go to the _back_ of the room and stay there."

Violet laughed and grabbed her things. She was making her way to the back of the room when she bumped into someone and accidentally knocked the things out of their hands as well as her own. Looking at the person's face, she saw it wasn't someone she knew. He looked like a transfer. The boy's hair was chin-length, shaggy blonde and his face was cold and set. His eyes were dark; an abyss.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped, bending down to help. "I didn't –"

"Fucking watch where you're going," the boy growled. "You could've knocked me over!"

"Excuse you?" she snapped. "It may have escaped your notice, but you could've avoided me. Stop being such a drama queen!"

Violet screeched when Leah jumped on her. She was trying to push her off, but they fell to the ground and the last thing Violet heard before her skull hit the hard, cold ground was Leah screaming at her.

* * *

When Violet awoke, she was in a hospital bed and her mother was there along with the boy from school.

"What are _you_ doing here, fuckface?" she growled angrily. "Why am I in a hospital?"

Vivian's eyes went wide and she gave her daughter a look. "Violet," she warned.

Violet rolled her eyes. "Sorry, mom."

"Better," Vivian sighed. "Tate is here to apologize. He feels that it's his fault Leah attacked you."

Violet's eyebrows shot up. "Tate? That _famous douche_ everyone's in love with?"

"Violet!" Vivian gasped. "I'm sorry, Tate. She's obviously angry, and I promise she's not normally like this."

"Mom," said Violet, looking bored. "Leave. Please."

Vivian nodded. "I'll just be in the waiting room."

As soon as Vivian had slipped out of the room, Violet rounded on Tate. "Listen douchebag, I don't care if you're famous. I don't care that you're top shit. Leave me alone."

Tate's eyebrows came together. Why was she being rude to him? No girls ever disliked him. Why did this girl hate him instantly?

"Look," he snapped. "I'm sorry that girl attacked you, but that wasn't my fault. Actually, okay it was my fault a little. I guess that girl thought you were bothering me. She's one of those fangirls who can't keep from trying to get my attention. I didn't know she was going to do that. It was actually a little scary. She looked like a meth head."

"So that's your apology? You're sorry that you're famous?" Violet laughed. "You can fuck off, _Tate_. I don't need your pity, so you can leave and I'll see you in school tomorrow and you can go back to being a total douchebag that acts like he's better than everyone."

Tate tilted his head and looked curiously at the girl. She wasn't sexy, but she was beautiful and she didn't fawn over him. She had light honey blonde hair and a plain face, with a scar above her upper lip that must've resulted from a few fights. He was lost in thought and dropped his gaze to notice faint scars on her wrists that were too symmetrical to be accidents. He sat next to Violet on the bed and lightly grabbed her wrist. He held tighter when she tried to pull it away. Tate slid his thumb over the most recent scar.

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking into her seemingly frightened eyes. She seemed to be in shock. "I've done it too, you know. I'm not as perfect as you think.

Tate didn't know why he was being nice to her, because he was never nice to anyone. He didn't know why he told her his secret. That was the one thing the press and the media didn't know. Not even his mother knew he self-harmed. They only knew that he'd done drugs. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but it felt good to tell someone. It felt good to tell _her._

"I really am sorry," Tate murmured more to himself than to Violet. "I'll make her leave you alone, if you want."

"I'd like that," Violet nodded, though her thoughts were racing. "Yeah, that'd be great."


	2. Unnecessary Attention

"Just because I've agreed to be nice to you doesn't mean you can parade me around like a trophy," Violet hissed under her breath. Tate had driven her to school, and parked next to Leah's car just as she'd gotten out. To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Violet thought Leah might've gone into permanent shock, until Chelsea pulled Leah away with a fake smile on her face and a wave in Violet's direction. She scrunched her nose. "You see? They're going to be super nice to me now because they think I'm something special to you."

Tate's eyebrows came together and he regarded her seriously. "But you are special, Violet. You're not like those girls. All they want is my attention, or an autograph or something. You talk to me because I _might've_ accidentally let a crazed fan attack you."

"Still not forgiven, you know." Violet smiled sarcastically. "I'll get you back for that, Langdon. One of these days, I'll get my revenge."

"Revenge?" pouted Tate. "On poor, sweet and innocent Tate Langdon –who could do no wrong?"

"Right," she said. "That's why you attacked Lindsey Lohan at an auction last year?"

Tate looked disbelievingly at her. "You know about that?"

"Who doesn't?" asked Violet, wondering why Tate was acting weird.

"So you lied when you said you didn't know who I was?" Tate asked nervously. _Was_ she like the rest? Would she try to befriend him to get something out of him? He hoped not. Violet was nice, unlike the rest. He would be her friend if she needed that.

Violet shook her head. "No, I didn't. I'm not some weirdo stalker. I hadn't ever seen pictures of you, but I've heard the stories and let me tell you, there are _plenty_ of stories."

"Like what?"

"Is it true you punched your body guard in the face because he wouldn't let you piss on an unguarded camera?"

Tate's eyes widened and he nodded dumbly. "I didn't know so many people were aware of that."

Violet looked at him. "You were too drunk to remember from what the article said. I used to read them because they were interesting, but you kept doing the same things over and over again. You'd go to a party, fuck something up, the article came out, I read it, and the last time I read it… they said you were quitting your career."

"Uh, no," Tate paled. "I'm not quitting, I'm just trying to get my shit together."

"With Constance as a mother," she murmured. "That's probably never going to happen."

Tate chuckled. "You know her?"

"She tried to poison my food with acid," she said in a bored tone. "Not too fond of that woman."

Tate made a face. He didn't know his mother was that fucked up, just that she was diagnosed as a sociopath when she was younger. It was the true reason she never made it into Hollywood, being a psychopath doesn't look good on an application.

"I'm sorry," he said, opening the door to the school and letting Violet walk in front of him. "I didn't know she'd lost her last nut while I was off. How old is she anyway? Can I put her in a home yet?"

"No," Violet shook her head, thoroughly disappointed. "She's only fifty-seven and she can still drive. They have to have some mental incapability to put them in a home."

Tate frowned at that. Why couldn't he just get rid of Constance already? He groaned when Violet walked him to his locker to find a million or more love letters and death threats stuck to it.

"Oh look," Violet sighed, taking a note off his locker. "This one's for me."

He paused to look at Violet. She looked relatively calm, so maybe it wouldn't be _awful_ to read it. Right?

"I can throw that out with the rest if you want," he reasoned. "They're just a bunch of high school assholes that get off on someone else's pain."

Violet chuckled and opened the letter. Tate watched her eyes scan the page and light up with amusement.

"Funny," she said. "I thought death threats were meant to be scary. This one just sounds kinky."

"What?" said Tate seriously. "Let me see."

Tate read over the letter twice. It _did_ sound kinky; which disturbed him deeply.

"_I want to shove a rusty knife up your ass."_ Violet read, laughing loudly. "Oh my god, these people need help. Maybe I'll let my dad refer them."

"And Constance?" asked Tate, feeling hopeful. "Please just say yes, even if it's really a no."

"Yes, Tate," Violet smiled "We can refer Constance too."


	3. Because I Do

It had been three weeks since Tate's first day. A full three weeks since he first met Violet, and they were inseparable. They ate together, watched TV at Tate's house, spent the night at each other's houses on the weekends, and even played with Addie and Beauregard when Constance went out.

"Want anything?" asked Tate as they walked through the lunch line. "It's on me."

Violet scrunched her nose. "The food here is shit."

Tate shrugged and followed her to the front. All in all, his day hadn't gone so bad. A few girls followed him in P.E. and the crack addict tried to catch his attention a couple times, but he'd ignored it. After a while, things just annoyed you. When he'd first gotten fans it was the greatest thing ever and he lived to please them and fit the role of the character they had molded out in their minds, but now they only liked how he looked and not how talented he was. That made him sad in a way that he couldn't describe. Tate shook himself of those thoughts, paid the lunch lady and walked away with Violet walking beside him.

"So," he began. "How's your day?"

Violet stared blankly at him in hopes he'd see her bored expression as a sign of intolerance.

"Not talking? Ooh, that's bad," he sighed and made a face at his tray. "You're right. This isn't food, it's garbage. Anyway… what happened? Coke whore try to shove a rusty knife up your ass?"

"No, actually," Violet replied with a look of concern. "She tried to get me to slip her your personal number or at least give her Constance's, and I told you not to take the food. You've wasted about $10 on mush and potatoes… I think."

"Not potatoes," he whispered. "I have no fucking clue what it is."

Violet gagged at the tray. It was disgusting. She wasn't even sure the food was legal.

"Well there's always a Toni's down the street," she suggested. "We could go there. I know the owner."  
"Sounds like a plan," Tate smiled as they made their way toward the exit doors. Before they got too far, Leah and her friends came rushing over to Tate and Violet and they were all talking at the same time.

"Oh my god. Tate, I love you would you-"

"-Wow, is your hair really that light?"

"Sign this?"

"Date me?"

Violet nearly threw up. It was disgusting how desperate they all looked. He wasn't some circus show. Tate was a person and it irritated her that they didn't see it that way, but she could fix that. She smirked and put both hands on top of his shoulder to help her lean up and whisper in his ear.

"You should offer them tickets to something in exchange for their lack of annoyance." She said, believing the idea to be clever.

Tate smiled thankfully and quieted the girls. "Here's the deal; you leave Violet alone forever and you leave me alone until I leave. We can be classmates, but don't bother me. In exchange, I'll give you all tickets to whatever concert you want to see at the end of the year."

Leah and the other girls nodded enthusiastically and giggled. "Thanks."

Violet rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Tate, one more thing…" said a girl Violet recognized as Gwen Rivers. "We were just wondering if you had your eye on someone."

Tate was about to respond with a snarky comment about his previous relationship with Emma Watson, but he felt a small hand clasp his; and when it did, he felt like his entire hand was tingling. He snapped his head to the side and found Violet smirking at the murderous girls standing across from them.

"_Sorry ladies_," she smiled fakely. "Tate and I were just going to get lunch. See you later?"

* * *

"I can't believe she sent her dog after your car!" Violet screeched. Leah had been so angry about Violet spending the day with Tate, that she decided to unleash her drug dog on his car when they passed by her house.

"I'll have her ass in a lawsuit for this!" Tate raged. Nobody messed with the Mustang. It was a classic car, and nobody fucking messed with his car. "She's gonna pay to fix the paint her dog scratched off with its obnoxious collar."

Violet's eyes went wide as she saw Tate seething. "Calm down, you're scaring me."

"I'm scaring you?" he laughed disbelievingly. "That's funny, because I don't remember you being scared when a three hundred pound dog wearing a spiked collar was chasing after us."

"Tate," Violet mumbled. "Don't be an asshole again."

He sighed, knowing she was right. The only thing he could do now was report it to his insurance company.

"She can forget about our deal. I'll give her friends tickets, but there's no fucking way I'm helping her after _this!_" Tate groaned. He just bought the car before he came back to Los Angeles. "I'm done helping people like her."

"What about people like me?" she asked in a completely serious tone of voice. "What about when you get mad at me? Am I a favor to you? Did your mom ask you to be nice because she felt bad for you letting me get knocked out in school?"

"What?" asked Tate. What the hell was she talking about? Maybe she hit her head a little too hard. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, Tate," she snapped. "Maybe it's because you're world famous and I'm the freak that lives next door to your mother. Or maybe it's because you wouldn't have paid attention to me either way, so why do you spend your time with me? All those other girls in the cafeteria were prettier than me and you should've taken up their offers, but you didn't. Why didn't you?"

Tate's eyebrows came together and he felt confused. Why was she mad at him? What had he done? He couldn't remember saying anything wrong, but it was possible. Hell, it was _likely._

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "Did I say something to bring this up?"

"No, but I think I have the right to know what joke you're playing. Did my mother pay you to be nice to me? No one's ever nice to me. I'm weird, and all those other girls are normal. They're right-looking, but I'm not."

Tate looked at Violet with newfound admiration. Violet was beautiful in the most natural way. She had dark eyes, pale brown hair, beautiful face although she wore no makeup, layers of clothing that covered what most girls were all too willing to show off; and his favorite thing about her was that she didn't even know how truly gorgeous she was. Violet was a damaged soul. Tate had seen it from the moment he laid eyes on her.

"I'm not joking with you, Vi," Tate sighed, grabbing her hand to gently roll up the sleeve and trace her scars. "You're different, not weird. You're smart and they're not, and that's why they don't like you. Imagine how many of them does drugs, has sex on a daily basis, walks around in shorts and a bra. Now imagine what you would feel like if you were Leah. Every day guys throw themselves at you, but when you want someone's attention you can't get it because you're just like the rest."

"You say that as though you know the feeling."

"Maybe that's because I do."


	4. Intensity

Violet hated school, which was a feeling that took over today as Tate wasn't there. He had some conference to go to and wouldn't be back until the next day and although he was her best friend, she was jealous of the fact that he could skip school whenever he wanted. She wished she didn't have to be in this shithole without him. It somehow felt wrong to be in school without Tate, like something cold and dark took her again. And this time it wasn't going to let go.

Taking her seat at the farthest table in the library, Violet tried to ignore the glares other girls sent her way. In her mind all of this was hilarious to her, but in reality she knew they'd do anything to get his approval – which was pathetic to her. Violet shook her head and opened her copy of _Romeo & Juliet: A Tragedy. _ She was just beginning to lose focus on reality and absorb herself into the novel, but Leah and Chloe sat down next to her with big fake grins.

She looked up slowly with an expressionless face. "Can I help you?"

Leah smiled and shoved her into the table. Violet's cheek made contact with the hard wooden table and she screeched, hoping the librarian wasn't on break again. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You, freak!" Chloe smirked. "You know we told you to stay away from Tate. Now look what you've done. He doesn't want to talk to any of us, thought I don't know why he wants _you_. You're fucking ugly."

"That may be," Violet groaned, trying not to move her right hand as she seemed to have sprained it. "But I'm still better than two crackwhores any day."

"Shut up you little freak!" Chloe yelled, looking murderous. "We warned you and you didn't listen so maybe you need to be taught a lesson."  
"You think Tate's ever going to pay attention to you if you hurt me?" Violet chuckled, silently thanking her vindictive mind. "The second you do something wrong and he finds out, he'll kill you or maybe he'll slander your names all over the media. Either way works fine for me, but if you even try to hurt me I'll make sure he knows it was you. Try me, bitches."

Chloe's eyes narrowed and Leah just stared blankly at Violet with a look of sheer rage still plastered on her face. Violet shook her head lightly and picked up her things to leave. She could deal with those assholes later, but now was when her literature needed her. The characters could wait forever, but Violet couldn't.

* * *

Violet was going to return her book when she heard him come up behind her back. Tate was never surprising when he tried to be.

"Hello, Tate, how was your day?" Violet smiled, not looking up from the counter. "I assume you had fun?"

Tate looked at her curiously, tilting his head. There was something wrong and he sensed it, but he didn't know what. He gave her a onceover and was about to ask when he noticed the blood on her nose and hand.

"They didn't?" Tate began, unsure of what to say. "They didn't attack you again, did they?"

Violet froze. How the hell did he notice? He never noticed. She shook her head slowly and turned away to think of an answer before he started pestering her. Violet gnawed on her bottom lip, trying to think fast. She didn't want him getting too pissed at her.

"I fell onto a table," she said quietly. "No big deal, you've seen me walk."

His eyes narrowed – a sure sign that he didn't believe her. "Violet, you can tell me what happened you know. We're friends aren't we?"

Violet rolled her eyes and nodded. She smiled brightly and was about to speak when the school alarm went off and a voice was heard over the intercom.

"_This is a standard lockdown drill. Everyone head to your designated areas and do not leave your classes."_

"Not now," Violet groaned, leaning her head onto Tate's chest. "I hate these stupid procedures."

Tate grinned at her protests. She was every bit like a child at times and it amused him, but there was something on his mind that bothered him as the librarian turned off the lights and shoved Tate, Violet, and a few other students into the back conference room. Why did he get nervous whenever she was around? Why did Tate feel almost happy when she was there? He realized that the more she clung to him in the dark conference room, the more he wanted to cling right back.

Hesitantly, Tate wrapped his arms around the back of her shoulders in a comforting manner. She barely moved, but clung tighter to him – which didn't make Tate's head any clearer. Tate sighed loudly as he rested his chin on the top of her head, and there it was again; that strange numbing feeling, thought it wasn't unwelcome. In fact, it felt nice. His chin tingled when he rested it atop her head, and he found that he quite liked the feeling. Violet must've noticed something too, because she moved her head to one side and pressed her face near his heart. Tate thought it was odd, but he knew Violet had never really been what one would consider normal.

"These drills scare me, Tate," he heard her mumble into his shirt, though he was painfully aware of her mouth being so close to his chest and he shivered. Violet smiled up at him, still never removing her arms from around his torso. "Are you cold?"

Tate studied her expression for any sign that maybe he was reading this all wrong. Finding none, Tate slowly leaned closer and watched her face go from confusion to understanding, and finally acceptance. He smiled when Violet closed her eyes and he saw her clavicles moving at an awkward pace. Of course he made her nervous, but as Tate traced the side of her face with his hand she just blinked at him, transfixed. He slowly lifted her chin and lowered his mouth toward Violet's.

Nearly a second later, Tate felt her lips meet his. A jolt coursed through his body at the touch and he couldn't suppress a small whimper. Her lips started moving against his and without thinking, he returned the kiss. Violet's knees buckled and to keep herself from falling to the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tate pulled Violet closer – if that were even possible. Violet moaned and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, the feelings in Violet's body got so overwhelming, she felt close to fainting.

They were so absorbed in each other that neither Violet nor Tate noticed a freshman was taking pictures with her phone until she accidentally set the flash off. They froze almost instantly. Violet's hands shook as she dropped them back to his sides and turned her head away, feeling completely ashamed of herself. Tate merely glared harshly at the girl in the back of the room.

"This _is _a lockdown drill," he said strongly, though his voice cracked. "I'm pretty sure if this was a real lockdown, you'd have gotten us all killed."

"Really, and you two wouldn't have given us away just now? You're the ones closest to the window." The girl smirked, clearly enjoying their embarrassment. "And if I do say so myself, that kiss was fucking _intense_."

Violet groaned loudly into Tate's shirt, and he struggled to keep a straight face.


End file.
